24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 10: 12:00pm-1:00pm
| code = 1AZK01 | author = Manny Coto & Evan Katz | story = | teleplay = | director = Stephen Hopkins }} Synopsis kills the Ranger]] Terrorists ransack a man's home, looking for something. This man is an Army Ranger, and has been tied to a chair and beaten brutally. Not finding it, they kill him "for Sheik Bin-Khalid" and leave the house; the man's family is already dead, too. Rashid Al-Sabi, who killed him, calls his brother Malik and tells him the Ranger didn't have the item. Rashid asks about Ben Grimes, and Malik answers that Grimes wasn't at home, but they can find him. He then tells Rashid to move his people to their "final target." Eric Carter comes home from work, takes off his tie and jacket, and goes up to greet his wife Nicole who's in the shower. He talks about work, and then she expresses her worries that he's not been adjusting well. He insists that things are good, and kisses her. He leaves for coffee. enters the Capitol]] Rebecca Ingram, former National Director of CTU, gets out of her limo and heads up to the United States Capitol. John Donovan her husband, and Nilaa Mizrani, grow impatient as she shows up. She apologizes and claims she had business with CTU. She and Donovan stand for a photo shoot. He says she'll make a great First Lady as she heads in; she invites him to join but he politely declines. A U.S. Senator is speaking to the audience about the defeat of terrorist Ibrahim Bin-Khalid six months earlier, brought about by Ingram, and awards her the Congressional Gold Medal for her work. She accepts it and gives a speech, acknowledging CTU and the six Army Rangers who carried out the assault. and Nicole Carter]] Carter, one of the Rangers, is fixing coffee as Nicole walks in and suggests a weekend vacation. Eric says he's ready for a vacation right now. They kiss and his cell phone rings; it's Ben Grimes, who claims the government failed to keep them safe and hidden from Bin-Khalid's people, who caught up with him. Eric asks if Ben is sure, but Ben says yes, and to alert CTU about this. He tells Ben to calm down, who then yells at him. He asks how to remain in contact, but Ben refuses and throws his phone in the trash. He tells Nicole about the call and starts messaging the others. "Just being safe," he assures her. Nicole thinks they're both overreacting, but seconds go by and he gets no response and gets worried. He then notices activity outside and sends her to the attic. She complies amidst panic and confusion, and as he tries to dial 9-1-1 and fails, he goes for his weapon to take on his enemies. They break in, take him by surprise and knock him out, and start searching the place. sic argues with Mariana Stiles]] Ingram enters Headquarters and Andy Shalowitz greets her, congratulates her on her speech, and discusses the new hire, Mariana Stiles. She also talks to Keith Mullins, the director, and discusses her husband's campaign. As Shalowitz passes by Mariana's desk, she catches him and states that she didn't need Stanford to know all her cousin Edgar Stiles taught her. Nicole Carter, in the attic, listens in on what's going on downstairs. The invaders go through Eric Carter's belongings and one of them, Rashid, asks Carter where his wife is. He claims she's at work, and asks them to do what they have to. Rashid asks for a strongbox that belonged to Bin-Khalid until Carter's squad killed him and took it. Carter denies knowing anything. The terrorist informs Carter of the deaths of four of the six squad members, and they didn't have it either, so it's down to Carter and Ben Grimes. This news enrages Carter, who is still tightly tied to the chair and can't do anything. questions Eric Carter]] The terrorist demands the strongbox and continues to torture Carter. When Carter continues to deny, the terrorists threaten to pour bleach on his eye. Before they can do so, Nicole pushes a mirror outside of the attic to distract them, then jumps out of the attic. She works frantically at getting the gun out of the safe while Eric fights what he can while tied. He breaks free, gets Rashid's gun, shoots and kills him, and together they take out the other two. They then head for the car and Eric works impatiently at getting the doors open. They drive off. Rebecca Ingram tells her boss Mullins he needs to make sure to be up-to-date with the Haddad file, and then asks why Bashir was replaced. Mullins points out that she picked him personally. She admits that she may not have been ready to let go. As she mentions her husband's work as senator, she gets a call from Carter, who informs her of the loss of his men and the existence of this strongbox the terrorists are looking for. She asks where it is and Eric says Ben must have it. Rebecca offers to find Ben, but Eric rejects that idea, saying that this must have been an inside job, and only the directors of the CIA, NSA, and CTU are suspects. She offers to help using Ben's cell number, and Eric says he's taking Nicole somewhere safe. Rebecca tells Eric not to get the help of the police for that. They hang up. Eric tells Nicole of the danger and she tells him to hand it over to CTU, but he claims he can't trust anyone. kills Amy Grimes]] Ben Grimes retrieves the strongbox from its hiding place and leaves. He gets a phone call from Amy Grimes, his sister. He warns Amy of the danger and tells her to take their mom and get out of town by train, at the bus depot. He begs her to comply and she agrees; they hang up. Unfortunately, Malik is already there, holding them hostage. She conveys the information to him, who thanks her just before signaling his partner who's holding Grimes' mother. Amy pleads for their lives, but he just shoots her. speaks to Mr Harris]] As Amira Dudayev is arriving at school, she is stopped by Drew Phelps, a classmate, who is bugging her about the messages he left her. She tells him to leave her alone. He grabs onto her instead, and a teacher, David Harris, stops him. He orders Drew into his classroom and talks to him. Drew hesitates at first, but then confesses his fears and suspicions that Amira might be involved in terrorist activity. Harris takes this seriously and promises to go to the principal with it. Drew expresses his fears of retaliation, but Harris tells him he has to intervene. At CTU, Ingram talks to Shalowitz about the attack on the Army Rangers. She asks for a phone that CTU can't eavesdrop on, explaining that their boss, Keith Mullins, one of the few people that had access to the Rangers' identities, might have given them up. She adds that this is only the beginning of something worse. Mullins shows up and asks Ingram if she is ready to start work again. She tells him that something has come up with her husband's campaign, and asks for a private room to make some calls. Mullins directs her to the conference room. 's estate]] Nicole asks what they're doing. Eric answers that he's getting her safe. Over her protests, he explains that he can't go to the police or the FBI because they've been infiltrated, and his brother Isaac has the resources to protect her. She expresses her doubts that Isaac can let go of the past, but Eric gets out to greet him. He tells Isaac about the terrorists and Nicole's need for protections, but Isaac scoffs at this, saying there's the government. Eric says again that the government's been infiltrated, and Isaac expresses his anger that Eric would come back after doing what damage he did. Eric sympathizes and then begs him on Nicole's behalf. Isaac gives in, and Eric emphasizes that they can't let anyone know where she is. Eric takes a phone call; it's Rebecca, with information about Grimes' known whereabouts. She'll track him and Eric will also follow him. Eric approaches Nicole, who tells him she already understands, and to be careful. Eric leaves. learns his wife is missing the fundraiser]] Andy Shalowitz, using CTU resources, tracks Grimes to his current location. Rebecca Ingram is skeptical of their ability to hide themselves, but Shalowitz insists they can't be caught. As Grimes gets on the bus, Rebecca calls Eric Carter to inform him of this. Rebecca calls John Donovan to tell him that she's suddenly busy at CTU and can't make the fundraiser. She says she'll explain it later, but Donovan wants an explanation now; she refuses and ends the conversation. Nilaa Mizrani is upset that Ingram is bailing on them, but Donovan defends Rebecca's actions. Nilaa questions Rebecca's loyalty, but Donovan tells her she's overstepping, and changes the subject. meets with David Harris]] Amira Dudayev and Drew Phelps are watching a video in science class when Amira gets a message on her phone. She cautiously makes her way to the library to see David Harris, who states that Drew suspects something, but doesn't realize they're both working together. Harris adds that he's told Drew to hold off for now, and Amira says she'll also confront him. Harris tells her that won't be enough for her brother and asks what if she can't talk him out of it. She calmly answers they'll do what they have to. She tries to reassure him things will be fine, kisses him, and leaves. sic Isaac Carter checks up on Nicole; she refuses his help. He backs off and she brings herself to admit her gratitude to him. He tries to guess the problem and states he's over her, but she expresses her concern for Eric's mental well-being after what happened earlier. Isaac tries to assure her that Eric has her best interests at heart. threatens Aisha]] Aisha summons Isaac, who tells Nicole he'll check up on her later, and leaves with Aisha. They talk, and he tells her not to betray her whereabouts to anyone. She agrees. Carter takes Ingram's phone call, and Rebecca tells him Grimes just got off the bus and they're still tracking him; he hangs up. They marvel at his paranoia just as Mariana Stiles comes up and states that she can detect Ingram's activity, using a code of her own. Shalowitz tries to stop her from going to Mullins, but it's no use, so he tries to tell Ingram to shut it down, but she refuses, since they're not done yet. Eric calls again and Rebecca tells him Mullins is about to catch him working behind his back. Eric says they can't let that happen, but she hangs up on him and addresses Mullins, who just walked in. Mullins confronts her breaking the rules, but she claims she was helping her husband's campaign. He doesn't believe her and moves to shut her down, so she takes out her stun gun and knocks him out just as he questions her. She calls Eric back and updates him on Grimes. In Malik's van, he is talking on the phone while his henchman prepares a gun. Malik bows his head, hangs up and reports that his brother is dead and Carter is missing. His man informs him they are less than two minutes from the bus depot. takes the strongbox from Grimes]] Ben Grimes hides behind some boxes in a warehouse, when Carter runs in and asks for the strongbox. He tells Grimes that the squad has been killed by the terrorists looking for the box, but Grimes tells him he took it as he felt owed money for he went through in the war. Carter demands the box, and empties it onto the ground before discovering a false bottom containing a memory stick. He plugs it into his phone and finds a list of sleeper cells and activation codes. He tries to call Ingram, but his phone signal is jammed, and he realises the terrorists are here. shoots down a concrete pipe]] Malik's men sprint across the train yard, while Carter and Grimes run into another warehouse and under a train. They dodge bullets from their pursuers and make their way out of the warehouse into a construction site. Carter returns fire, and spots large concrete pipe suspended from a crane. He shoots the ropes, causing the pipe to fall and roll towards his attackers. Using it as cover, he shoots one of the jihadis while the pipe crushes another. Carter looks around in the dust storm when Malik attacks him from behind with a knife. They exchange blows, before Carter picks up a piece of reinforcement bar and impales Malik with it, killing him. He returns to where he left Grimes to find him gone, and the drive has been taken from his phone. Split screen: Carter is at a loss for what to do without the list. Rebecca Ingram and Andy Shalowitz drag Mullins' unconscious body away. Amira. David Harris. Drew Phelps. John Donovan in his limo. Nilaa riding with him. Ingram and Shalowitz prop Mullins' body up. Isaac Carter. Nicole. Eric loads his gun. starts running]] Eric gets a call from Ben, who tells him not to bother coming after him. Eric asks where Ben is; Ben just answers that he's holding the list for ransom; he'll sell if the government wants to buy. Eric urges Ben to give up the list before Bin-Khalid's people find him first. Ben just answers that maybe he'll see if they're interested in buying, too. Eric disagrees that Ben would do that; Ben reiterates that that's he's "owed." Eric begs him not to do this, but Ben discards his phone again. A frustrated Eric tries shouting into his phone, then gives up and starts running. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Guest starring *Kevin Christy as David Harris *Kathryn Prescott as Amira Dudayev *Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps *Saad Siddiqui as Malik Al-Sabi *Dylan Ramsey as Rashid Al-Sabi *Tiffany Hines as Aisha *Aynsley Bubbico as Amy Grimes *Clyde Kusatsu as a U.S. Senator Co-starring *Peter Jang as Jihadi #1 *Mario Perez as Jihadi #2 *Julius Denem as Jihadi #3 Uncredited *Lloyd Barachina as a jihadi *Levi Daniels as Geddes, Jackson or Stewart (photo only) *Tim James as Geddes, Jackson or Stewart *Joseph Kelly as a ceremony attendee *James Marvin Kim as Colburn (photo only) *Jonathan Page as a gang member *Alesha Renee as a gang onlooker *Sandra Rosko as a CTU staffer *Nev Smith as a gang member *Phedra Syndelle as Nicole Carter (stunt double) *Nico Woulard as Eric Carter (stunt double) Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Asia: on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: February 6, 2017 on Fox **South Africa: February 6, 2017 on Fox Africa **Portugal: February 6, 2017 on Fox **Latin America: February 6, 2017 on Fox **Bulgaria: on Fox **Turkey: February 7, 2017 on Fox **Spain: on Fox **Australia: on Channel Ten **Austria/Germany: on Sky Deutschland **UK/Ireland: on Fox **Italy: on Fox **France: TBA on M6 Cast and crew *No previous 24 cast members appear in this episode. This is the first episode in the 24 franchise in which Kiefer Sutherland does not appear as Jack Bauer, and the first since ( ) in which Mary Lynn Rajskub does not appear as Chloe O'Brian. Sutherland is, however, credited as an Executive Producer. *Stephen Hopkins, executive producer and director for the first season of 24, returns to direct this episode, his first since ( ). Director of photography Peter Levy returns for the first episode since ( ). Story and script Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations *The 24: Legacy pilot was filmed in the Los Angeles area from March through April 2016. Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music * The full end credits feature a new theme by Sean Callery instead of the 24 Theme, which accompanied every previous episode end credits. The theme's motif can be heard throughout the episode, notably the climactic action sequence at the construction site. Errors and inconsistencies *The on-screen title during the first act-in split screen is incorrectly spelled "Counter Terroris'm' Unit." *In this episode there are stated to be six Army Rangers that took part in the raid on Bin-Khalid's compound, differing from the seven seen in . The actors in the photograph differ from those in the prequel. *As Ben Grimes retrieves the strongbox, there are several jump cuts, breaking the real time conceit of the show. *A second on-screen clock reads 12:30 P.M., in an act which opened at 12:40 P.M. *In the scenes in Isaac Carter's house, the shots featuring Tiffany Hines as Aisha are all reshoots filmed at a different time to the rest of the scene. Small details in the room have changed, and most notably the painting has been hung at a 90° angle to what it was. Reception Appearances *Individuals **Aisha **Malik Al-Sabi **Rashid Al-Sabi **Amira **Bashir **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Colburn **Charles M. Cooper **John Donovan **Geddes **Amy Grimes **Ben Grimes **Haddads **Haliwells **David Harris **Rebecca Ingram **Jackson **John F. Kennedy **Nilaa Mizrani **Keith Mullins **Drew Phelps **Julian Royo **Andy Shalowitz **Stewart **Edgar Stiles **Mariana Stiles **(Jihadi 1) **(Jihadi 2) **(Jihadi 3) **(U.S. Senator) *Locations **Arlington **Boston **Brooklyn **Capitol Hill **Chechnya **Chicago **Conference room **CTU National Headquarters building **Earth **Grand Central Station **JFK International Airport **LaGuardia **Los Angeles **Los Angeles International Airport **Metro Center **O'Hare Airport **New Jersey **New York City **North America **Pershing High School **Potomac River **River Woods **South Station **Southeast **Union Station (District of Columbia) **United States Capitol **United States of America **Virginia **Washington, D.C. **White House **Wisconsin Avenue *Organizations **Brooklyn College **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters **Metrobus **National Security Agency **Stanford University **United States Army **United States Army Rangers **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Chief executive officer **CTU National Director **First Lady **Senator **Sheik *Objects **9-1-1 **Alcohol **Arabic **Beretta M9 **Coffee **Computer **Dollar **Double blind alert **Drone **Euro **Ford **Gun **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Nuclear weapon **Plutonium **Post-traumatic stress disorder **Satellite **Sigma code **Stun gun **Tattoo **Telephone **Television **Thumb drive **Uranium **Uzi See also * 12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) A01 Day A01 Day A Category:Featured articles A01